


Only for You

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Best Friends, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Coincidences, Comfort, Day Off, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Serious, Pining, Prompt Fill, Random Encounters, Sappy, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: A collection of drabbles.1. How I Feel When I'm with You (Gladnis)2. The Seventh of February3. Gladio's (Un)Lucky Day4. So Close, So Far Away5. Close, but Not Quite6. It Isn't Nothing, But... (Gladnis)7. The (Mis)Adventure in a Spoon (Noctis & Prompto)8. Gladio's Morning Off9. Gladio's Priority





	1. How I feel When I'm with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [xxphoenixdownxx](http://xxphoenixdownxx.tumblr.com/), who requested "The way I feel when I'm with you..." with Gladnis.

Gladiolus Amicitia was no stranger to dating, but only because people had asked him out. While he enjoyed getting to know a variety of people, he knew he was missing out on something important. So, the Shield dreamed of the day when he got to romance someone special.

By the time Gladio had begun combat training with Noctis, he knew whom he had feelings for. Gladio admired the intensity this person handled every task with, and respected the logic in every word the said individual uttered. And Gladio’s heart fluttered at every smile and laughter coming from the object of his affection.

On a day off, Gladio headed off to the shopping district of Insomnia. He was on the way to the biggest bookstore in the city when he ran into Ignis, dressed in a starched shirt and ironed pants as always. “Hey, Iggy. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Good afternoon, Gladiolus.”

Gladio cringed at the formality in Ignis’s voice. “Ugh, we’re not at work right now, are we? Call me Gladio – please?”

Ignis’s eyes opened wide at the request. “Very well… Gladio.”

“There you go.” Gladio chuckled.

“Pardon me, but I must get going.”

“Okay. See ya.”

_ Ugh, that was fucking awkward. _ Gladio cursed under his breath, as he had failed, once again, to tell Ignis how he felt.

However, Gladio got an idea while browsing in the bookstore.  _ I should buy a book for Iggy _ , he thought,  _ and write him a card _ . He found a book on baking – recently published, of course – and put it on top of the pile of romance novels he had so far picked out. The young Shield also remembered to buy a card on his way out.

Settling in a cafe nearby, Gladio stared at the blank space the card presented. He had purchased a small one to lessen the burden of a long message, only to realize that he couldn’t even come up with a single line. Gladio put down the pen, took out his phone, and started typing whatever he could think of.

Thought you might like it.

Don’t worry. I don’t expect anything in return.

I wish you thought of me as something more than a co-worker.

I want to get to know you better, Ignis.

This is the way I feel when I’m with you…

 

“Gladio?” A familiar voice called him out, causing the Shield to drop his phone in surprise.

“Iggy…”

Ignis took notice of the phone and picked it up. Then, just as he was about to return it to Gladio, he saw what was on the screen.

_ I don’t think I’ve seen Iggy blush before… _

“I hate to seem conceited, but is this for  **me** , by any chance?”

“Yes, it is,” Gladio replied with a nod. “All for you and only for you, Ignis.”


	2. The Seventh of February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Ignis's birthday on February 7th...

It was not the first time that a cold snap hit Insomnia in early February. However, it was the first time that Ignis came down with a cold bad enough to force him into a bed rest at this time of year. He hated taking a day off for such a  _trivial_  reason, but he had to relent when the head chamberlain pointed out that he must not risk getting the prince to catch a cold as well.

Ignis hadn’t realized that it was February 7th until he checked the e-mail to see what he was missing so that he could make up for everything once he got back to working. Also, Ignis hadn’t expected to find his inbox devoid of new messages. Thrown into a panic, he started to contact some higher-ups: the head chamberlain, the Marshal, Gladio, Noctis, … He refrained from writing to the king, but he tried to reach out to everyone else he could think of.

Then, he waited, pacing back and forth in his apartment. He emptied two large cans of Ebony, but no reply made its way into his inbox in the meantime. “They’re very, very busy men,” Ignis reminded himself. But the knowledge couldn’t shake the worries off his feverish head.

Ignis had opened another can of Ebony when his phone started vibrating.

> Incoming Call: Noctis Lucis Caelum

“Scientia speaking.”

“Hey, Iggy.”

“Good morning, Your Highness. How –”

“You’re not on the clock, Specs.”

“Very well,  _Noct_. What is going on here?”

Ignis heard the prince chuckle over the line. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Do not feign innocence when you’re up to something. I may have been forced to take a day off, but that doesn’t mean –”

Someone knocked on the door.

“You should get that, Specs,” Noctis said. “Might be something important.”

“I’ll call you back shortly.”

Ignis opened the door to find Gladio holding a large bag.

“Good morning, Gladio.”

“Hey, Iggy,” the Shield greeted back.

“What can I do for you?”

Gladio burst into laughter. “Don’t be silly,” he said after catching a breath. “ _I_ should be asking what I can do for  _you_.”

Puzzled, Ignis could only stare at the other man.

“I gotta get to work, but I’ve been asked to drop this off,” Gladio pointed at the bag he was holding. “Get well soon, Iggy. See you later.” He left the bag on the floor and walked off.

Ignis opened the bag and was surprised to find it full of cards and gift-wrapped boxes.


	3. Gladio's (Un)Lucky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of [these images](https://n0tempty.tumblr.com/post/170864012007/the-detail-in-the-first-two-is-just-absolutely). 
> 
> THANK YOU, SQUAREENIX. :P

Altissia was famous for the lively scenery during the day, but Gladiolus Amicitia found its nighttime appearance more captivating once the sun set and the street lights came on. With the gondolas sailing everywhere, the city looked like the perfect place for a romantic getaway. The young man was sad to admit that he didn’t have a date at the moment, but he hoped for a chance that would rectify the situation. 

_Maybe I’ll get lucky if I look around the city._ It happened to be a local holiday, and there were fireworks in the sky for the occasion. _I can’t be the only person wandering around looking for a date._ Feeling proud of himself for the idea, Gladio hailed a gondola heading his way.

As the gondola set sail, Gladio relaxed on the seat, gazing at the sky. _Such beautiful flowers of fire_ , he thought. _What a shame that I’m here all by myself._ He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if to breathe in the romantic air. A warm breeze touched his skin, leaving him tingling with anticipation.

Just then, the gondolier asked, “Pardon me, sir, but would you mind if I took in another passenger?” Gladio wasn’t surprised to hear that; after all, the streets were crowded, and he was the only passenger on this gondola. “No problem at all,” he replied, eyes still closed. 

To the Shield’s disappointment, a stern voice greeted the gondolier, “Good evening, and thank you.” It was a voice Gladio could recognize even in his sleep, as it belonged to the man who had given him the worst nightmares. Gladio’s eyes shot open at once.

“Marshal.”

“At ease, Gladio,” Cor Leonis replied, unfazed by the encounter. “You’re off the clock at the moment.”

“Thank you, sir.”

In spite of the order, Gladio couldn’t stay at ease, with the Marshal sitting so close to him, wearing a scowl that could slay a behemoth in a second. _I must be the unluckiest guy in Eos right now._

“Gladio.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Wear a shirt when you’re trying to mingle with civilians.”


	4. So Close, So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [glanisffxv](https://glanisffxv.tumblr.com/), who requested a story of Ignis having amnesia.

“...adio!”

Neither surprised nor happy to hear the prince shout his name over the phone, Gladiolus asked, “What do you want, Princess?”

His legs couldn’t carry him fast enough when Noctis stated the nature of the emergency.

*****

Ignis Scientia was more than the most intelligent man Gladiolus Amicitia knew: Ignis was the last person Gladio expected to forget anything. The Shield rubbed and blinked his eyes before he could believe what was happening.

“Noct, what the hell happened?” Gladio felt no guilt for the way he spoke to the prince -- not when Ignis was staring at everyone, looking dumbfounded as if he recognized none of them.

“I don’t know!” Noctis shook his head as he answered. “Iggy snuck spinach into my lunch, so I told him I couldn’t eat that stuff and excused myself.”

“Are you saying that’s it?”

“No. He started saying something about doing it for my well-being, but I wasn’t really paying attention. But he suddenly stopped talking, and --”

Gladio saw no reason to further press Noctis.

*****

No matter how many times Gladio reminded himself not to freak out, it still startled the big guy whenever Ignis bowed to greet him.

“Good evening, Sir Gladiolus.”

Gladio groaned and frowned at the younger man. “Not this again, Iggy. Just call me Gladio, please, like you did before.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, milord.”

“Why not?”

“You are the Shield of the future King of Lucis, whereas I am only a commoner working for the Crown.”

“But I’m your friend!”

Ignis took a step back and bowed to Gladio. “My apologies, sir, but I have no recollection of our… friendship.”


	5. Close, but Not Quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to [_So Close, So Far Away_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13593030/chapters/31695054).

There were no words to describe Ignis’ shock when the doctor told him that he had amnesia. “Inconceivable,” he said. “If I were, I wouldn’t be… I wouldn’t…” Only then did the young man admit that he had nothing to finish the sentence with. His name was the only thing Ignis remembered of himself.

*****

The current condition was an annoying hindrance, but Ignis thanked the Six for leaving his intellect and capabilities intact. He had to familiarize himself with the work environment again, especially the people he had worked with. The king had allowed Ignis to stay in the Citadel to recuperate, and the young chamberlain was determined not to disappoint the generous monarch. Consequently, Ignis made it a priority to get to know the prince and devoted himself to helping the teen with his studies.

Ignis believed that he was getting his old life back, although he had no memories of it. It wasn’t just the king and the prince who had offered him their support, but the entire Citadel staff and the Crownsguard as well. He knew he was forever indebted to the Crown, and he would do anything to aid and protect Noctis.

*****

“Good evening, Sir Gladiolus.”

Ignis was pleasantly surprised when he learned that Gladiolus Amicitia, Noctis’ Shield, had often worked with him for the prince. The Shield was a skilled swordsman and had a good understanding of battle strategies. The more Ignis got to know the young lord, the more fascinated the tactician found the warrior.

However, Sir Gladiolus always looked at Ignis with a frown. “Not this again, Iggy. Just call me Gladio, please, like you did before.”

_So friendly and sweet, as if I were important to him._

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, milord.”

The Shield scowled at Ignis as he asked, “Why not?”

“You are the Shield of the future King of Lucis, whereas I am only a commoner working for the Crown.”

Their eyes met as the taller man shouted, “But I’m your friend!”

Ignis took a step back and bowed. “My apologies, sir, but I have no recollection of our… friendship.”


	6. It Isn't Nothing, But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [treya-barton](https://treya-barton.tumblr.com), who requested "You don't have to act like you're okay," specifying **Gladnis, with Ignis making the statement.**

“‘A weak shield protects naught,’ huh.” Gladio mumbled while getting ready to camp. He couldn’t help but feel bitter about what had transpired earlier, although everyone -- and the car -- walked out unscathed.

Ravus Nox Fleuret, High Commander of the Imperial Army, had mocked the Chosen King and called the king’s shield weak. Gladiolus Amicitia should have found the remark insulting, and he would have, had the commander not kicked his ass. Gladio had expected Ravus to be good, but the man was able to throw the Shield, who was taller and bigger, into the Regalia as effortlessly as Iris had thrown a rubber ball when she was five.

Then, Ardyn Izunia, of all people, put a stop to the almost-fight between the quartet and the lone imperial swordsman. Gladio gritted his teeth as he recalled the chancellor saying, “Oh, but I’m here to help… by taking the army away.” The way he had claimed to help was so insulting that Gladio felt it bordered on being filthy. Gladio sighed and shook his head at the memory.

Little did he know that Ignis, who was preparing dinner a few meters away, had noticed him frown, and thus kept an eye on him. The Advisor boiled a pot of water and took out a tin full of herbal tea. Once he had a cup of tea ready, he brought the beverage to Gladio. “What’s the matter?”

Taken aback at the gesture and the question, Gladio curtly said, “Nothing.”

“We’ve had a long and stressful day, Gladio. You don’t have to act like you’re okay.”


	7. The (Mis)Adventure in a Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [trans-ignis](https://trans-ignis.tumblr.com), who requested "Altissian ice cream flavours." 
> 
> Thanks for this brilliant idea I'd have never come up with! <3

"Wow, they _really_ left us alone!" Prompto shouted, smiling at his best friend. "How'd we get so lucky?"

"Specs is getting the groceries," Noctis said before yawning for the twentieth time that day. "And the big guy… You saw what happened."

"Ah," Prompto nodded as he recalled what had transpired minutes before.

"The Cup Noodles vendor!" The duo laughed when they said the words out loud in unison.

"So, Noct… What do you wanna do now?" Prompto had his camera at the ready, but he was more than thrilled at the chance to hang out with Noctis in a foreign city he had never visited before.

"Dunno." Noctis shook his head and sighed. "Kinda hard to figure out how to get to _anywhere_ in Altissia, in case you haven't noticed." He pointed at a canal nearby and frowned. "I… don't get it."

"Can't we use a map or something?"

"You can try if you want to. I won't," Noctis deadpanned.

"Nah, Iggy's gonna kick my butt if I do something that gets you lost, anyway."

"…Not to mention Gladio."

"Uh-huh," Prompto nodded. "Let's stay here until they come get us."

"Agreed."

To the boys' relief, they were near an array of stalls that sold food and snacks. Curious though not yet hungry, Noctis and Prompto started to browse them. Some had exotic food neither of the young man could identify. They looked at the unfamiliar stuff, then at each other, and shook their heads. Noctis and Prompto kept walking, hoping to find something less risky.

An ice cream truck caught their attention. Prompto pumped a fist into the air and jumped. "Yes! The Astrals must have heard my prayers!" He ran straight to the truck to check out the flavours. "Heeeeeeey, you gotta hurry!"

"What's the big deal?" Noctis shrugged but walked slightly faster towards where Prompto was standing.

"You want ice cream, buddy? I can use some right now."

"Sure. What flavour?"

The innocent question had both of them stumped, since they were unfamiliar with most of the flavours on display. At his wits' end, Noctis decided to take the easy way out. "A pint of… assorted flavours, please."

"Yeah, surprise us!" Prompto beamed at the vendor who had taken their order and nodded.

Moments later, Noctis and Prompto settled on a bench, with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "The ice cream guy sure scooped up a nice variety," Prompto said while eyeing the colourful ice cream. "There's gotta be some interesting flavours in the bunch."

"Or some boring ones we already know."

"Only one way to find out."

They dug their spoons into the ice cream. Prompto was the first to have a taste. "Mmm, this is good," he said with a nod. "Killer tomatoes. Never expected them in ice cream, though."

Noctis winced when he heard the word _tomatoes_. "I'm not touching anything tomato-flavoured."

"Okay. More for me to enjoy."

"There should be something decent," Noctis said as he tasted something of a different colour. "Like… vanilla. Damnit."

"And chocolate, too." Prompto giggled at the discovery he'd just made.

"So… Killer tomatoes, vanilla, chocolate… What's that purple stuff?" Noctis was curious, but not sure if he should try it. He scooped up to take a sniff when Prompto snatched the spoon away and ate the ice cream on it. "Prompto!"

"Haha, Noct, you should've tried it."

"How come?"

"Two words: Ulwaat berries."

The explanation motivated Noctis to move his spoon faster so that he could, at last, appreciate something new _and_ good in Altissia. "Not bad."

"You're such a child." Prompto teased as he took a spoonful of green stuff neither of them had tried yet. "On the other hand, I am a man with a sense of adventures."

"Whatever."

Prompto dug his spoon into everything, including the Killer tomatoes Noctis ignored and the mysterious green ice cream, while Noctis played it safe and stuck to vanilla, chocolate, and Ulwaat berries. Soon, the container was almost empty, with only a few spoonfuls of the green ice cream Noctis hadn't tasted.

"What's that green stuff, anyway?"

"I've no idea." Prompto shook his head and had another mouthful of the ice cream in question. "It tastes kinda like green tea, though."

"Green tea, huh." Noctis looked inside the tub, at the last bit of ice cream at the bottom. "Mind if I take that?"

"Not at all."

Noctis regretted trying the green stuff as soon as the spoon touched his tongue. He spat the ice cream out and threw his spoon away. "Your palate is useless! How could you say this shit is similar to green tea?"

Prompto blinked at Noctis, dumbfounded. "Because it is."

"It is _not_. Ugh, let's go ask the vendor. I don't wanna touch it ever again."

When the duo learned what flavour the green ice cream held, Prompto laughed his head off and Noctis pulled his hair out. After all, it was the first time they had ever heard of Gysahl greens as an ice cream flavour.


	8. Gladio's Morning Off

As a public servant and a military personnel, Gladiolus Amicitia was accustomed to starting a day early in the morning. Nonetheless, once or twice a month, he had free mornings: no training sessions, no meetings, and some other unfortunate soul keeping an eye on Noctis in his stead. Gladio used to question the necessity of the mornings off, to the point that he asked his father why a Shield should need a break from his duties. Clarus Amicitia said in response, "A Shield that does not look after himself is useless." Since then, Gladio had tried to enjoy those odd mornings.

Initially, he still woke up at dawn to go to the gym, but such attempts usually drew unwanted attention from either his father or the Marshal, and neither of them hesitated to talk his ears off afterwards. Despite the few successful attempts he had managed, Gladio now preferred not to provoke the old farts.

When he had the morning off on a weekday, Gladio prepared breakfast for Iris and drove her to school. Clarus approved of this course of action, and Gladio was thankful for the lack of interruption during these precious mornings. (The older Shield once joined his children for the breakfast Gladio had prepared. Iris was elated, whereas Gladio barely touched his portion.)

Gladio had yet to figure out what to do when he got the morning off during the weekend. He was tossing and turning on the bed the night before one such morning. He wouldn't be able to make breakfast this time, as Clarus had claimed the duty. Iris was staying over at a friend's house, so an "Amicitia siblings morning" was not an option, either. 

To keep himself busy and distracted, Gladio flipped a book open; however, he closed it after half an hour on the same page. He lay on his back, stared at the ceiling, and dreaded the morning to come.

Then it was morning.

Someone knocked on the door to Gladio's bedroom twice before opening the door to look inside. "Gladiolus, breakfast is ready." It was Clarus who had come in to inform Gladio of the culinary accomplishment. Finding his son deeply asleep, snoring into the blanket covering the bottom half of the face, Clarus smiled and stepped back out, closing the door on the way out.


	9. Gladio's Priority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [trans-ignis](https://trans-ignis.tumblr.com), who requested "lazy summer evenings."
> 
> I must apologise for not featuring anything summery **and** for having the story taking place for only ONE evening.
> 
> (At least, this story takes place after the events of [_The (Mis)Adventure in a Spoon_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593030/chapters/33171438).)

Gladiolus Amicitia wasn't sorry that he laughed at Noctis for not being able to handle vegetable-flavoured ice cream. "What a brat," Gladio spat out when he managed to contain the laughter. "He's gotta grow up."

"I concur. Nevertheless, you should understand that he must have been… _surprised_. Vegetable flavours are highly unusual in ice cream." As always, Ignis pointed out something Gladio hadn't thought of.

"Sure, but let's not go too soft on the princess."

Ignis nodded and took various items out of the bag he had been carrying: spices, Ebony, fruit, and _vegetables_.

Gladio couldn't help but smile. "You're the best, Iggy." 

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his three retainers had finally arrived in Altissia, their destination. Gladiolus and Ignis brought the prince and his best friend Prompto Argentum to the Leville after finding the duo shouting over an empty ice cream tub. Thus, the Shield and the Advisor found themselves playing babysitters for the youngsters.

When the quartet had set out for the journey, they thought they would simply travel through foreign lands and have Noct marry Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae once they got to Altissia, as per the treaty with Niflheim. What had transpired so far, however, was beyond anything they could have imagined: even Ignis, a brilliant strategist and a politician in making, was speechless at the magnitude and the brutality of Niflheim's invasion to Lucis.

_The wedding won't put an end to anything now_ , Gladio thought to himself. He knew there would be more battles and bloodshed following the union. It was possible -- more than possible -- to lose even more of their loved ones, like how Noct and Gladio had lost their fathers. Frowning, Gladio shifted shifted his gaze towards Ignis and said, "Iggy, what-"

_What happens after Noct marries Lady Lunafreya?_ was what Gladio had meant to ask Ignis. The words died on his tongue as soon as he saw Ignis, who was setting pots and knives in the kitchenette, taking a sip out of a can of Ebony.

"Yes, Gladio?"

"…What's for dinner tonight?"

Ignis blinked his eyes a few times before he said, "You shouldn't call His Highness a brat when you are one yourself, Gladiolus." He then shook his head and focused back on the task at hand.

Gladio could only stare at Ignis and put the question on the backburner for the time being. Empire be damned, he was in the same room with _Ignis Scientia_ and should know better than **not** admiring the man and the intensity with which he handled everything. Setting the priorities straight, Gladio kept his mouth shut and stood with his back facing the window, ignoring the sunset that signaled the start of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
